My Life Revolves Around Peeta
by Mr Chipson
Summary: This is mu first ' The Hunger Games ' fanfic, so I'm sorry if you don't think its good. It's about Katniss, being annoyed about the capitol pushing her around. She wants revenge, a life with Gale. How will Peeta react? Find out! Please R&R!


My life revolves around Peeta

Chapter 1

I never knew a sunset to be ugly, before this crazy life all began, it gave me hope, and someone to talk to and listen and protect me through all falls, now it's just a bright circle in the sky that brings me to nothing but misery. It was my only friend, who I could chat to, tell my problems, it always felt as if it sent a message on, it sunk deep into the earth to bring a brighter future to my family, but it was never that just luck. I knew deep down inside me that it was a cheat and never to be trusted, you may be thinking why I am going on about a boring sunset. It changed my life. I never see the earth in the same way again.

It all started the day before the reaping, also known as when the names for who will fight till the death in the hunger games. Prim was having nightmares as usual, it was her first year with her name in the pot, but I repeatedly told her that it was her one name in a thousand, and that it was unlikely that she would get picked. This didn't mean it was impossible though, through all the years Prim has just been worrying about my name being picked, but now she's in the draw, more nightmares, more crying, more panic. All day, our mother was trying to cheer her up. Saying that Prim should pick flowers to cheer her up, paint a picture, go down the streets and buy a treat for the family. But all of these things made her more worried. This is where I stepped in, and suggested something I ALWAYS did before that derided day.

Every day before the reaping, I would sit on the window sill, out looking the luscious green endless meadows and all the pretty heather plants in view. Every year the sunset would be in a perfect spot, looking directly at our window, I would take a deep breath, say my prayers, and say all my goodbyes just in case and all my speech I had planned out the day before. I thought that the message would sink into the earth, bring me luck and show how much I have to live for, as much as anyone else. I explained this to Prim, she seemed ok with idea, but not overly convinced, but she was willing to try anything to make her feel better. So, that night she said her prayers first, I listened closely to her speech, every word made me smile. The last bit caught my attention though she said these exact words, "I don't care that I'm a poor girl, living in a district with little food to spare, I love my family and want them to be safe, I would rather be in the position I am right now, than be another product of the capitol, If I go into the hunger games, I die fighting, fighting for freedom, not for joy" Prim stepped back from the window sill and looked at me. "Do you think that's enough, to convince the world im not a one to be picked?" I put a hand on her fragile shoulders and say, "That was more than enough, I will do mine now, Prim, get some rest. A busy day tomorrow.

The sunset betrayed me and my sister, it's a cold blooded freak and I hope one day someone out there in this horrible world agrees with me. The world is full of surprises though, not everything is perfect, like the capitol and Haymitch.

Now the capitol have control of my life like I'm an electronic car and the capitol is my controller. Now I don't have my own way, I broke the rules in the game a simple mistake a simple girl like me could make. My dreams of me and Gale having a pleasant life together have been smashed. My family having a nice life without all these threats and peacekeepers continuously coming to the door asking if they could have a private word. Now, my life revolves around Peeta, the capitol wants us to have kids, they treat us like were nothing but dirty rats that can be pushed around the place, and if we got one step wrong we would have to suffer the consequences, and all those we hold dear. I don't want a future with Peeta, he's not the husband I always wanted, and he's not my life. We have two different stories that will never be linked into one. The capitol thinks I will obey their rules, bow down to them like I'm a peasant and their supreme king's and queen's. I broke the rules and got away with it once, I can do it again, can't I? They better prepare themselves for revenge, revenge Katniss Everdeen style.

Hi guys! I hope you like chapter one, its my first hunger games fanfic! What revenge will Katniss plot? What will Peeta think? Find out and please review before u leave! Thanks guys!


End file.
